Dribbles and Drabbles
by Emery Saks
Summary: This is basically a place to put drabbles and prompts that come in under 500 words. The content will no doubt vary as it expands, but it will always be heavy on the Cartinelli and lady kisses.
1. Do You Fondue?

Prompt: Howard gifts Peggy a fondue fountain and Angie manages to dump the entire all over the boht of them. Peggy just goes with it and drags a strawberry across Angie's chocolate-covered thigh, then pops it in her mouth and says, "Tastes even better this way."

I took a few liberties with the prompt, but I think you'll still enjoy it.

XXX

"Merda!"

Angie Martinelli's voice bounced off the walls of the kitchen.

The chocolate now covering her bare thigh wasn't scalding, but it *was* hot, and it was dripping onto the floor she'd just mopped earlier that morning.

"Leave it Howard Stark to give us a defective fondue pot," she groused, reaching up for the dish towel hanging from the oven door.

"I don't think Howard's the one to blame for this, darling," Peggy Carter informed her, desperately trying to smother a laugh and failing miserably.

Angie glared at her. "Oh sure, laugh it up, English. You're not the one laying here half-naked and covered in chocolate."

Peggy shook her head and her laughter died away rather suddenly.

Angie felt a shiver run through her as Peggy's gaze trailed up her bare legs to her exposed navel and back again, and when Peggy leaned down to run her tongue along Angie's chocolate-covered thigh, the Italian woman shuddered.

"Uh, Peggy?" she asked, voice wavering when Peggy lowered herself between Angie's parted legs.

Peggy bit her lower lip and gave her a feral grin.

"I usually make it a point to never overindulge my sweet tooth," she told her, scooting closer until Angie could feel Peggy's warmth breath dancing across the throbbing between her thighs. "But I think I'll make an exception tonight."

Angie felt Peggy's strong hands sink into her thighs and then her lover was leaning forward, tongue darting out to slide upwards and slowly lap at the chocolate that covered her.

"Mmm," Peggy murmured in satisfaction. "Tastes even better this way."

Angie's head sank back onto the tile floor and her eyes fluttered shut. As she threaded her fingers through Peggy's chestnut curls and pulled her closer, she made a mental note to thank Howard for the fondue.e your document here...


	2. Stepping on Toes

From a Tumblr prompt: Peggy walks in on Angie asking Steve's photo if she can ask Peggy out on a date.

"And I know you two were caught in the middle of something bigger than yourselves…"

Peggy Carter stopped just outside her bedroom and tilted her head when she heard Angie Martinelli's soft voice floating through the slight opening of her door. She had just returned home after a long and tiring day and wanted nothing more than to shed her work clothes, slip on a nightgown and crawl into her comfortable bed but the sound of Angie talking – and whoever could she be speaking with? – put a kink in that plan.

"But I was kinda' hoping you maybe wouldn't mind if I…"

Angie's voice trailed off and Peggy thought she caught the faint trace of a sigh. She wondered if she should make herself known and enter the room, but stopped when Angie began speaking again.

"I know I'm not an American hero. I'm just a waitress from Brooklyn hoping to make it big," Angie quietly continued. "It's just that Peggy never got that dance with you and–"

Peggy's breath caught in her throat and a hand flew to her mouth at Angie's words. Silently pushing the door open just a crack, she saw Angie standing near the dresser, timidly addressing the picture of Steve Rogers that sat there.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I know Peggy was your girl, but I care an awful lot about her, and I know I could make her happy. I just need a sign from you that it would be okay. I just need to know I'm not stepping on your toes, Cap."

Peggy's heart constricted at Angie's admission. Sweet, dear, beautiful Angie Martinelli – the Italian waitress and aspiring star who had quietly been stealing Peggy's heart for quite some time – felt the same way about her and was asking the one person she knew Peggy had cared for, for permission to love her. Peggy thought her heart might burst from the powerful wave of affection that swept through her.

Peggy pushed the door open fully, making her presence known and watched as Angie jumped back, startled, eyes widening in consternation at Peggy's unexpected arrival.

"Peggy! I was, uh, that is, I needed–," her words tumbled out in rapid succession as her hands flailed about, gesturing wildly.

Peggy smiled and made her way to where Angie stood, a surprising sense of calm settling upon her as she approached the younger woman.

"You needed to talk to Steve?" she asked knowingly, coming to stand before Angie.

Angie's eyes grew even larger. "What? No!" she protested. "Talking to a picture would be silly."

Peggy merely nodded and reached down to grasp the younger woman's hands. She tugged her closer until they stood mere inches apart.

"I heard you, Angie," she revealed, a gentle smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

Angie blinked and then lowered her head. "You did?"

Peggy squeezed her hands. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Angie whispered, refusing to meet Peggy's gaze.

Peggy brought a finger to the younger woman's chin and slowly lifted it until Angie was forced to meet Peggy's eyes with her own.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, darling," Peggy assured her.

"I don't understand."

"Oh, Angie," Peggy sighed. "It's I who should be apologizing."

Angie looked at her, perplexed. "What for?"

Peggy reached up to tenderly cup Angie's cheek in her palm and leaned in closer. "For not doing this sooner," she breathed before capturing Angie's lips in a gentle kiss.

She felt the younger woman's hand slide from her own and find its way to her hip, and when Angie gave her a tentative squeeze, Peggy deepened their kiss, her tongue darting inside Angie's warm mouth. She groaned when Angie's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hip. When their kiss finally ended, Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie's petite frame and sighed. She felt Angie shift in her arms.

"So I guess you did hear what I said," Angie ventured in a quiet voice.

Peggy merely nodded.

"Must've sounded pretty silly, huh?"

Peggy pulled back and gazed at Angie with fierce affection. "On the contrary, darling. It's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." She ran a hand along the column of Angie's back. "I realize I'm not the most demonstrative of persons, but I do care for you, Angie." Her eyes grew bright. "Very much so."

Angie grinned bashfully. "Yeah, I kinda' picked up on that just now."

Peggy chuckled and placed a chaste kiss against Angie's lips. "You're not stepping on anyone's toes, darling. Not Steve's and certainly not mine."

She felt Angie smile against her lips, and then, before she even fully realized it, she was being pulled toward the bed, her gaze trained on Angie, whose own eyes were bright with affection and mischief.

"Glad to hear it, English," Angie murmured, eyes brazenly raking up and down Peggy's form. "Because I wasn't kidding when I said I could make you happy."

Peggy felt a warmth pool in her stomach and travel downward, and she realized she wasn't as sleepy as she'd earlier thought.

Giving Angie a wicked smile, Peggy allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around the column of Angie's neck and pulled the waitress closer. "Well then, darling, perhaps you should show me."

Angie's lips hovered mere centimeters from her own, and Peggy could taste her sweet breath when Angie leaned down to capture her lips.

"Oh Pegs, you'd better believe I will!"document here...


	3. When the Milkman Cometh

This is pure snark. It's my response to the influx of angst fics that have been surfacing lately.

Chapter Text

Angie and Peggy were walking arm in arm down the street in New York City. Peggy had just confessed her undying love to Angie in the backroom of the L&L and then they'd had crazy mad girl sex in the broom closet. Like SEX. With orgasms. And they both agreed it was really hot and wonderful.

Angie turned to look at Peggy as they waited to cross the busy Manhattan intersection.

"I love you so much, Peggy."

Peggy gazed back at her adoringly. "I love you, too, Angie. So much."

The light turned green and they stepped out to cross the street, arms still linked together, an air of love surrounding them.

Then they were both plowed down by a runaway milk truck and they died. Together. Arms still linked. White milk and red blood mixed into a soft pink as it slowly trickled down the street and screams filled the air. Two arms floated past.

THE END


	4. Bare Emotions

From a comment by whitebeltwriter left on chapter 3 of this collection: _How about next we have "walked into the other's bathroom while they were naked" fluff?_

Chapter Text

Angie Martinelli was usually good about respecting Peggy's request to not enter her room if she wasn't home. It's not as if she had to keep the whole secret agent thing under wraps anymore, but Peggy was, by nature, a private person, and Angie understood that.

However, Peggy wasn't home right now, and Angie really needed a towel, and Peggy's bathroom was the closest place to grab one considering all of hers were downstairs in the laundry room. How she managed to overlook that fact before taking her shower she didn't know.

Angie decided she probably ought to grab two considering she was leaving a nice trail of water in the hallway behind her. She'd just have to ask forgiveness later when Peggy got home.

As she rushed through Peggy's room, she thought she caught the faint sounds of a radio playing, but then realized it was probably coming through the open window at the far end of the room–

 _Oh sweet Jesus!_ Angie winced. The open window which was currently affording anyone who may happen to look over from the opposite building a rather nice view of Angie's very naked body.

With an embarrassed squeak, Angie threw open the bathroom door and jumped inside. She shrieked when she was instantly assaulted by a loud scream and one well-toned, _quite nude_ Peggy Carter whose right hand was raised in the air, bar of soap tightly clutched in it while menacingly brandishing a plunger in her left.

As Angie processed all of this, her eyes couldn't help roving over her rather-exposed best friend. She'd always harbored a sneaking suspicion Peggy would look just as good out of her clothes as she did in them, and Angie was secretly pleased to discover she'd been right. With curves that went on for days and breasts that, frankly, should be illegal, Peggy Carter was a sight to behold. Angie's eyes had just begun to travel past Peggy's naval, when Peggy's irritated voice penetrated the lust-filled haze of her brain.

"Angie!" Peggy exclaimed. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Peggy, I didn't know you were here," Angie cried out, embarrassment coursing through her as she realized she was not only standing naked in Peggy's bathroom but was also pointedly staring at her best friend's considerable assets.

Peggy reached for a towel from the rack behind her and quickly wrapped it around her body before handing another towel to Angie.

Angie took it from her and did the same, heat flooding her cheeks.

"Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to burst into my bathroom, unannounced and unclothed?" Peggy asked, her voice surprisingly level Angie thought, even though her cheeks were as red as Angie knew her own must be.

Angie dropped her head and stared at the tile beneath her bare feet. "I needed a towel," she mumbled.

"And you didn't think it prudent to knock before procuring one?"

Angie bit her lower lip and tightened her hold on the towel covering her. "I thought you were at work," she admitted and then glanced up, a frown turning the corners of her mouth. "Hey! Weren't you supposed to work today?"

Peggy coughed and shifted on her feet. "Yes, well, I decided to take the day off."

Angie just nodded.

"I thought I might do a little reading and possibly fit in an extra workout."

Angie's mouth was off and running before she could stop it. "From what I saw, you don't need any help in that department!"

 _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! Stop talking! Now!_

Whirling around so she wouldn't have to face Peggy, whose mouth now hung open in shock, Angie clutched her towel to her more tightly and made to leave. "If you'll excuse me, Pegs, I'm going to go get dressed and pack my things."

"Angie, wait." Peggy's fingers circled her wrist and gently turned her around to face the older woman.

Raising her eyes to meet Peggy's, she was surprised to find a hint of smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"From what I saw, you don't need any help in that department, either," she informed her, a faint smirk creeping across her features.

Angie knew she should say something, but she suddenly found her brain couldn't quite process what she was hearing.

"Um… thank you?"

Peggy laughed and stepped closer. "It is I who should be thanking you."

"Um, okay. You're welcome?"

Peggy took another step and reached up to gently pry Angie's hand from where it clutched at the opening of her towel. She slowly uncurled the tight grip until the towel drifted to the floor. Looking up, she grinned at Angie.

"There. Much better."

Angie could only stand there in delirious amazement as Peggy's eyes roved up and down her body. Removing her hand from her towel, Peggy allowed it to join Angie's on the floor.

"I don't think I'll be needing this, do you?"

Angie nodded dumbly.

"Uh Pegs, do you mind pinching me?"

Peggy giggled. "Why, do you think you're dreaming?"

"Yeah," Angie confessed. "I gotta be, right?"

Peggy only smiled and crooked a finger. "Come here."

Complying with an eagerness that would probably make her blush when she thought about it later, Angie launched herself into Peggy's arms and bit back a moan as she felt the other woman's bare skin flush against her own.

They began to move against one another and Angie groaned as Peggy began to call out her name.

 _"Angie… oh god, Angie…"_

It was heaven. It was everything she'd ever imagined. It was…

"Angie? Angie, darling? Are you awake?"

 _Oh dear God! It was only a dream._

Angie slowly opened her eyes and blearily focused on Peggy calling her name from the bedroom doorway.

"Peggy?" Angie managed to squeak.

Peggy smiled from the entrance. "Everything all right? You were thrashing a bit when I came in."

Angie's cheeks darkened and she slowly stammered, "I'm fine. Just having a weird dream."

Peggy seemed to take her answer at face value. "If you're sure. I'm heading to the office for a bit but wanted to remind you fresh towels are downstairs. Also, are we still meeting Carol and Gloria for dinner later this evening?"

Angie sat up and ran a hand through her mussed hair, trying to process everything and hoping her body didn't betray the very erotic dreams she'd just been having about the fully-clothed woman standing a mere ten feet away from her.

"What? Oh yeah. Right. Dinner sounds great."

Peggy stepped inside and pursed her lips in concern. "Angie, are you certain you're feeling okay? We can postpone dinner."

"No, no, it's fine, Pegs. Really," Angie assured her. "I'm fine."

Peggy came over and pressed a hand against Angie's forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel warm, but you are flushed."

"I'll be fine," Angie muttered.

Peggy didn't look too convinced, but she nonetheless removed her hand. "All right, but if you need anything, anything at all, you call me."

"I will, Peggy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Peggy leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss against Angie's forehead. "Go take a nice shower, darling. It will make you feel loads better." She turned and retreated through the door. "I'll see you at 6 p.m.!"

As Angie watched her best friend leave, she couldn't help feeling cheated.

 _Take a shower? Not bloody likely,_ Angie thought, borrowing one of Peggy's phrases. A shower is what got her into this mess to begin with.

No, Angie had a feeling, she'd be taking plenty of baths for the foreseeable future.


	5. It's All in the Hands

"Faster, Peggy! You need to do it faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Angie," Peggy grunted, fingers feverishly working up and down. Perspiration glistened at her temples and when she stole a quick glance at Angie, she could see the young woman was in the same predicament as she. Disheveled brown curls bounced around her face as her arms flailed about wildly.

"I need you to give me everything you have, Peggy," Angie panted, biting her lower lip in concentration.

"And you need to hit that harder," Peggy answered back. Her fingers were almost a blur now and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last.

"We're so close," Angie wailed. "Just a few more seconds!"

Peggy nodded and renewed her pace. She could do this. She had to do this for Angie.

A moment later, both women screamed in unison, hands dropping to their sides, sweat pouring down their faces as they grinned at each other in unrestrained satisfaction.

"We did it," Peggy crowed. She reached over and brushed a stray curl from Angie's cheek.

Angie nuzzled her girlfriend's hand before turning her head to softly kiss Peggy's warm palm. "We did," she agreed.

"Five stars, a unison bonus, and we picked up 134 fans!" Peggy gloated. She flexed her fingers and scowled. "And now I can't feel my fingers."

Angie giggled and shook her right foot as she leaned over and placed her drumsticks on the couch. "You're telling me! I think my hands are numb from the wrists down. You're definitely drumming for the next set."

"No, no, no," Peggy said. "You know I only play the guitar."

Angie gave her an exasperated sigh. "Peggy, you're never going to get better at Rock Band if you only stick with one instrument."

Peggy didn't care. "I only play the guitar," she repeated.

"I only play the guitar," Angie mimicked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

A smirk toyed at the corner of Peggy's mouth, and she leaned forward to capture her girlfriend's lips in a flirtatious kiss. "Well," she admitted, "I can play something else pretty well, too." She reached her hand down and deftly slipped it beneath the waistband of Angie's shorts, traveling lower until she found the warmth she knew would be waiting.

Angie groaned into their kiss and pressed her body against Peggy's palm, hands coming up to bury themselves in Peggy's tresses. When she finally pulled away, she gave her girlfriend a heated stare.

"Maybe we should postpone our next gig and head into the studio for some extra rehearsal time?" she breathed.

Peggy grinned. "I think that's an excellent plan, darling."


	6. The Dame is Trouble

From a prompt that said: Angie's brother (the one who helped get peggy a ride before Dottie happened) meeting Peggy and thinking she's trouble because he knows that's the dame Angie called in a favor for.

Chapter Text

"Angelo, this is Peggy Carter," Angie said, pointing to her roommate with a big smile.

Peggy held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

When Angelo didn't extend his hand, Angie frowned and shot her brother an annoyed look.

"Peggy's my friend you helped with the car last month, remember?"

Peggy watched as Angelo's lips pressed together thinly and knew he remembered. When it became apparent he had no intention of shaking her hand, Peggy withdrew it.

"Yeah, I know who your friend is, Ang."

His eyes traveled up and down, assessing Peggy, and when he spoke again, his voice dripped with disdain. "You ask all your friends for help escaping the cops or just the sweet ones like my kid sister?"

"Angelo!" Angie hissed, but Peggy laid a firm hand against her forearm to silence her.

"I can assure you, I rarely ask for help from anyone," Peggy said.

"Ain't the truth," Angie muttered.

Peggy rolled her eyes at the interruption. "However," she continued, "Your sister was kind enough to offer me assistance when I needed it most, and, for that, I owe her a great deal."

"You don't own me nothin', English," Angie scoffed. "You've put me up in a swanky mansion, for crying out loud. Trust me, we're even."

Peggy smiled fondly at Angie before returning her attention to the man standing before them.

"Mr. Martinelli, I realize you know very little about me, and I can appreciate your desire to protect Angie."

Angelo stared at her with a hard gaze, but his posture relaxed ever so slightly.

"But I promise you," Peggy continued. "Angie's safety and happiness are paramount to me. I won't let anything happen to your sister."

Angelo gazed at Peggy for a long moment. "I'll hold you to that," he finally told her.

Peggy nodded. "I'm counting on it."

A look passed between them, and then Angelo slowly extended his hand with a genune smile. "Nice to meet ya', Miss Carter."

Peggy grinned. "It's Peggy, and the pleasure is all mine."


	7. That's My Girl, So Back Off

_From a tumblr prompt: Angie, on a normal day, is as sweet as sugar and a lovable puppy but when she's jealous, she's a little Italian spitfire._

"I don't care, Peggy! I'm going to go over there and tell her exactly where she can put that drink!"

Peggy tried to hide her amused laughter behind a cough, but knew she failed when Angie Martinelli's narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, her tone dangerously low.

Peggy shook her head and wiped the smile off her face. "Of course not, Angie. I simply don't think someone sending me a drink warrants a barroom brawl. That's all."

Angie folded her arms across her chest and glared at her. "Another woman sent my girl a drink – and that's after she's watched us sit here together the entire night – and you don't think that deserves a smack in the face?"

Peggy reached out and tugged on Angie's hand until the Italian woman stepped closer. When she was close enough, Peggy took her other hand in her arms and smiled. "Darling, I think her actions were entirely out of line."

"See!"

"However," Peggy continued. "I don't see how physical violence will solve anything."

Angie snorted. "Well that's rich coming from you."

Peggy chuckled, realizing the truth in her girlfriend's words. "Touché." Bringing her closer, Peggy pulled the younger woman down onto her lap. Angie's eyes widened in surprise, and her arms instinctively came to rest upon Peggy's shoulders.

"Peggy, what are you–"

"Kissing you," Peggy blithely informed her before lips closed over Angie's effectively ending their conversation. When she eventually released Angie's swollen lips from the kiss, Peggy smiled at the contented look that spread across Angie's dazed features.

"Wow, English," her spitfire softly murmured.

Peggy laughed. "It seemed the best way to defuse the situation."

Angie smiled. "Oh, I ain't complainin'. In fact, you have my permission to defuse any time you want to, okay?"

Peggy grinned and tightened her arms around Angie's waist. "Noted." She nodded her head toward the direction of the bar. "I also think I managed to effectively communicate that I am happily taken."

She watched Angie's gaze travel across the room and land upon the clearly disappointed woman sitting at the bar. She couldn't help chuckling when Angie tossed her head in victory and gave the woman a triumphant smirk. When she turned back, Peggy gazed at her with unconcealed affection.

"What?" Angie asked, clearly confused.

"You're adorable when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous, English," Angie argued, embarrassment creeping across her cheeks. "I was guarding my territory. There's a difference," she insisted.

Peggy nodded and slid her hands down Angie's back until they rested just above the delicious curve of her backside. She felt Angie shudder and grinned in satisfaction. "Perhaps we should return home and discuss your need to guard your territory in greater depth."

Angie's tongue darted out between her lips and her eyes darkened. "Maybe a visual demonstration?" she asked hopefully.

Peggy hummed. "I'll most definitely require a hands-on demonstration, Miss Martintelli."


	8. Too Much Affection

_Cartinelli headcanon: Angie is super handsy/physically affectionate with Peggy after they move into Howard's mansion together._

"Peggy, you're home!" Angie Martinelli squealed and launched herself towards the open door, practically throwing herself at Peggy Carter

Peggy barely had time to drop her things before Angie's arms wrapped around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. Laughing, She tried to gingerly extricate her arms from Angie's grasp. "And to what do I owe such a warm reception?"

Angie pulled back and beamed at her. "I missed you," she said before snuggling back in and resting her head on Peggy's shoulder.

Peggy began to point out she'd seen the younger woman only five hours earlier, but that was the moment Angie shifted causing her soft, small breasts to press enticingly against Peggy's own. Sucking in a sharp breath, the words died in Peggy's throat.

She felt Angie's hand curl around her neck and then practically jumped when her roommate's other hand drifted lower, coming precariously close to an area Peggy only shared with people after several dinners (or an evening of drunken misjudgment, although to be fair, that had only happened once). _Damn bourbon_.

"Angie," Peggy murmured, horrified to hear a faint trace of desire seep into her tone.

"Mmm?" Angie almost purred.

Peggy forced herself to softly pry her friend from her body, immediately lamenting the lack of contact. When Angie's bright blue eyes peered at her, Peggy swallowed and glanced away. As she tried to compose herself, she felt Angie's fingers curl around her own, and she worked to suppress a groan.

Ever since the two had moved in together, Angie had become far more affectionate than Peggy would've ever imagined, but her behavior today took the cake. If her roommate didn't tone it down, Peggy had the sinking suspicion the Italian woman could very well end up naked on their kitchen table, clutching at the wooden edges, screaming, with Peggy's head happily buried between her splayed legs.

Peggy took a deep breath. Best to not go down _that_ road.

Giving Angie's fingers a squeeze, she flashed her roommate the brightest smile she could muster. "What do you say I go change and then we'll done out this evening? My treat."

"Really, Peg?" Angie grinned.

"Really," she nodded. Anything to keep them in public so Angie couldn't unwillingly entice her with her increasingly physical displays of affection.

Angie bounced on her heels and darted forward to place a quick kiss against Peggy's cheek before turning and bounding up the stairs. "I'll go change into something a little more appropriate, too. Ohhh! I know! The slinky blue dress. I've been dying to wear it!" she called over shoulder. "Meet you downstairs in half an hour."

Watching her friend disappear around the corner, Peggy sighed. It was going to be a long night. Especially since she didn't dare drink any bourbon.


	9. Si, Parlo Italiano

_Headcanon: Peggy is fluent in Italian. It comes in handy when she overhears Angie talking to her sister about the crush she has on Peggy._

"No Francesca," Angie muttered. "Perché."

Peggy slowed her steps when she heard Angie's voice float from the study. She was obviously talking to her sister, and Peggy smiled when she heard Angie fire back an exasperated, "Oh, sta zitto!" at her youngest sibling.

Having spent a few years stationed throughout Italy during the war, Peggy had picked up a fairly good working knowledge of Italian, but it wasn't something she'd disclosed to Angie. After all, there were advantages of being able to discern what was wrong with your roommate when she was frustrated before you approached her to help.

"No, Francesca," she heard Angie sigh. "Peggy è una signora."

Peggy jerked in surprise at hearing her name.

 _Peggy is a lady._

What on earth could Angie be discussing with her sister that involved her? She moved closer to the door and pressed her ear to the opening.

"Lei non sta andando a camminare su e baciami. Lei non l'avrebbe fatto," Angie said, a despondent note coloring her words, and she sighed. "Non importa quanto io possa volere che."

Peggy's eyes widened at Angie's words and she stepped back, mind furiously replaying what she'd just heard.

 _She's not going to walk up and kiss me. She wouldn't do that. No matter how much I may want that._

Angie wanted Peggy to kiss her?

To be honest, Peggy had begun to suspect her friend might be attracted to her, but she hadn't said anything for fear of completely misreading the situation. But hearing Angie admit it to her sister took her breath away.

Angie wanted her to kiss her.

Peggy would be lying if she said she didn't want to do exactly that. The Italian woman had quickly wormed her way into Peggy's life shortly after they first met, and over the past several months, she'd steadily worked her way into her heart, as well.  
Maybe now was the time to let her in on that fact.

She listened as Angie said her goodbyes and then moved back toward the door when she heard the distinctive sound of the receiver being placed back on the phone. A minute later, Angie breezed through the doorway, jumping in surprise when she almost ran into Peggy.

"Geez, English," she laughed. "What are you doing sneaking around out-"

But Peggy didn't let her finish. Grabbing Angie by the arms, she pulled her close and pressed her lips to hers without preamble. She felt Angie momentarily stiffen in surprise, but then she relaxed, hands lifting to cover Peggy's fingers even as her mouth opened beneath Peggy's searching lips.

When Peggy finally let Angie's lips fall from hers, she leaned back and gazed at the dazed woman with an affectionate smile.

"Peggy, I… what just…," Angie sputtered.

Peggy grinned at her. "Well darling, It appears I would just walk up and kiss you."

Understanding dawned in Angie's eyes, quickly followed by a splash of faint pink along her cheeks.

"You never told me you spoke Italian," she accused but there was no heat to her words.

Peggy shrugged her shoulders. "It never came up."

"Never came up, my ass," Angie scoffed, but she allowed Peggy to thread her arms around her waist and pull her close again until their lips were almost touching.

"Perhaps we should retire to a more comfortable location and discuss this in more detail," Peggy hummed.

She felt Angie press a chaste kiss against her lips and then Angie moved away, fingers lacing through hers as she pulled Peggy toward the stairs. When she glanced at Peggy, her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Che suona come una grande idea," she winked and Peggy couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

 _A grand idea, indeed._


	10. I Dare Ya'

_Headcanon: Peggy is a complete and total dork when she's trying to impress Angie, and Angie loves it but won't stop teasing her. Also Peggy is really competitive. If you egg her on properly, she'll do just about anything._

"Oh my gosh, Peggy! I was only kidding!" Angie squealed.

But Peggy merely shook her head and proceeded to shove the entire scone into her mouth.

Angie clutched at her sides, tears rolling down her face at Peggy's bulging cheeks as the English woman chewed and chewed and chewed.

When she finally swallowed the last bit, she ran the back of her hand across her mouth and smiled triumphantly.

"I told you I could do it," Peggy beamed.

Leaning forward, Angie pressed her lips against Peggy's for a quick kiss.

"You're too competitive for your own good, English," she chided affectionately when she pulled away. "But it sure is cute!"


	11. Her Shy Touch

_From a tumblr headcanon: Angie is actually kinda sorta super shy in bed._

"Is this okay?" Angie whispered, her hand coming to rest on Peggy's breast. Her voice was soft and muffled as she buried her face against her lover's neck.

Peggy moaned in response, and Angie, encouraged by the sound allowed her hand to drift lower until her fingers found evidence that Peggy was enjoying her touch.

"This, too?"

When Peggy moaned again and writhed sharply against Angie's tentative caress, the younger woman made to move her hand away and shifted to sit, but Peggy reached out and firmly guided it back.

"Darling," she gasped when Angie's fingers slid through the slick curls again, "Any touch you give me is perfect because it's you."

Angie's face lit up in a delighted smile and she turned to capture Peggy's lips with her own.


	12. Booth 5

_From a tumblr headcanon: Peggy comes to the L and L often enough that Angie starts getting teased for it. "Your English beau is in booth 5" many a giggle follow._

"Hey Angie, your English beau is in booth 5," Connie giggled as Angie came back inside from her break.

Angie shot her a dirty look. "Oh for cryin' out loud, Connie. It ain't bad enough I'm Italian. Now you wanna' start up rumors that I'm violets, too?"

Connie had the good grace to look ashamed. "Aw gee, Angie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that me and some of the girls think it's sweet you have a regular who only comes in when you're working. And a Brit to boot!"

"I don't give her the big smiles for sweet, Connie," Angie told her. "She gets 'em because she tips big."

Connie grinned and slapped Angie on the arm. "You're one smooth cookie, Martinelli. One of these days, you'll have to tell me your secret. God knows I could use a few big tippers."

Angie laughed and grabbed her pad and pencil. "We'll talk."

Connie threw her a grateful look and bounced back into the diner. As soon as the door shut behind her, the smile melted off Angie's face and she slumped against the wall.

That had been a little too close for comfort, she decided. Fortunately, Connie was a sweet girl who merely liked to tease, but if she thought Angie might be sweet on Peggy Carter, there was no tellin' what some of the other girls were thinking.

And the problem was, she _was_ sweet on the British woman who had been coming to the L &L for a few months ago. Try as she might, she couldn't fight the attraction she felt. At first, it had merely been physical when the leggy brunette with an accent to die for had settled herself in Angie's section and primly ordered a cup of coffee.

But as the weeks passed and Angie got to know her better, she was horrified to find herself falling for Peggy, her friend who made her laugh, who shared a sly smile with her as Angie related her latest work fiasco or who gave her encouragement when an audition didn't pan out for her.

Yeah, there was no question. When it came to Peggy Carter, she was a goner. Standing back up, Angie tucked her pencil behind her ear and took a deep breath before pushing the door open and heading toward the bright red smile she knew and loved.

Angie might've fallen for the British woman, hook, line and sinker, but she'd be dammed if anyone, especially Peggy Carter, ever cottoned onto that bit of information.


	13. The Italian Spitfire

From a tumblr headcanon: Angie on a normal day is as sweet as sugar and a lovable puppy but when she's jealous she's a little Italian spitfire.

Chapter Text

Here you go haveawish!

"I don't care, Peggy! I'm going to go over there and tell her exactly where she can put that drink!"

Peggy tried to hide her amused laughter behind a cough, but knew she failed when Angie Martinelli's narrowed her eyes and leaned forward.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, her tone dangerously low.

Peggy shook her head and wiped the smile off her face. "Of course not, Angie. I simply don't think someone sending me a drink warrants a barroom brawl. That's all."

Angie folded her arms across her chest and glared at her. "Another woman sent my girl a drink – and that's after she's watched us sit here together the entire night – and you don't think that deserves a smack in the face?"

Peggy reached out and tugged on Angie's hand until the Italian woman stepped closer. When she was close enough, Peggy took her other hand in her arms and smiled. "Darling, I think her actions were entirely out of line."

"See!"

"However," Peggy continued. "I don't see how physical violence will solve anything."

Angie snorted. "Well that's rich coming from you."

Peggy chuckled, realizing the truth in her girlfriend's words. "Touché." Bringing her closer, Peggy pulled the younger woman down onto her lap. Angie's eyes widened in surprise, and her arms instinctively came to rest upon Peggy's shoulders.

"Peggy, what are you–"

"Kissing you," Peggy blithely informed her before lips closed over Angie's effectively ending their conversation.

When she eventually released Angie's swollen lips from the kiss, Peggy smiled at the contented look that spread across Angie's dazed features.

"Wow, English," her spitfire softly murmured.

Peggy laughed. "It seemed the best way to defuse the situation."

Angie smiled. "Oh, I ain't complainin'. In fact, you have my permission to defuse any time you want to, okay?"

Peggy grinned and tightened her arms around Angie's waist. "Noted." She nodded her head toward the direction of the bar. "I also think I managed to effectively communicate that I am happily taken."

She watched Angie's gaze travel across the room and land upon the clearly disappointed woman sitting at the bar. She couldn't help chuckling when Angie tossed her head in victory and gave the woman a triumphant smirk. When she turned back, Peggy gazed at her with unconcealed affection.

"What?" Angie asked, clearly confused.

"You're adorable when you're jealous."

"I wasn't jealous, English," Angie argued, embarrassment creeping across her cheeks. "I was guarding my territory. There's a difference," she insisted.

Peggy nodded and slid her hands down Angie's back until they rested just above the delicious curve of her backside. She felt Angie shudder and grinned in satisfaction. "Perhaps we return home and discuss your need to guard your territory in greater depth."

Angie's tongue darted out between her lips and her eyes darkened. "Maybe a visual demonstration?" she asked hopefully.

Peggy hummed. "I'll most definitely require a hands-on demonstration, Miss Martintelli."


	14. Homecoming

_Headcanon: Angie makes meatballs when Peggy comes home from missions because it's filling and good. And now Peggy associates meatballs with coming home and Angie is home._

The loud drone of the engines situated outside on the wings of the C-47 reverberated throughout the cabin as the large plane flew over the Atlantic. Inside the cabin, Peggy Carter sat strapped in seat, head lolling against the window behind her. Dum Dum Dugan sat to her right, thumbing through the issue of Wink magazine he'd brought with him. Peggy caught sight of one of the scantily clad pinup girls as he turned the page and snorted in disgust.

"Honestly, I don't know why you read that trash," she sniffed.

Dum Dum grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as he turned the magazine sideways and took a longer look. "Not much reading going on here, Miss Union Jack," he chuckled.

Peggy frowned. "I've asked you not to call me that."

"Have you?" Dugan asked in feigned surprise. "I must've forgotten."

Peggy rolled her eyes, but didn't pursue the matter. She'd learned long ago that some battles simply weren't worth fighting and, although she would never admit it aloud, the affectionate nickname was a sweet gesture from the man who had saved her life so many times during the war.

Rolling his magazine up and stowing it in his jacket, Dum Dum leaned over and cocked his head toward Peggy. "So, what's the first thing you plan on doing when we land back home?"

"Besides washing the smell of seven apes off me?" Peggy asked.

Dugan lightly socked her in the arm. "Very funny."

Peggy laughed. "Dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well, that seems rather anti-climatic," he said disappointedly.

Peggy gave him an appraising smile. "Obviously you've never had Angie's meatballs."

Dugan brought a hand to his heart. "Well maybe if someone would invite me…"

"Next time," Peggy grinned. "I don't think Angie will have made enough for the entire squad."

"So, she's making you meatballs?" Dugan asked. "How can you even know that?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you break radio silence?"

Peggy scoffed. "I did not break radio silence, thank you very much."

Dugan raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

Sighing, Peggy folded her arms across her chest. "If you must know, Angie makes meatballs every time I return home from a mission."

"Really?"

Peggy didn't care for Dugan's teasing tone and gave him a look to show it.

Raising his hands in surrender, he chuckled. "All right. All right. So she makes you meatballs. Sounds delicious."

"They are," Peggy said.

"Must be nice having someone waiting on you when you return from these things."

Peggy's lips curved into a soft smile. "It is, actually."

She thought back on the first time she'd come back home from a particularly grueling mission. Trudging through the doors, she'd all but stalked to her bathroom, not even bothering to speak to Angie who rushed out from the study, eyes alight with happiness at her return.

After a long and hot shower, she'd come back downstairs in her nightgown to discover Angie had cooked spaghetti and meatballs. The warm pasta, spicy sauce and perfectly seasoned meatballs, along with a generous glass of wine, was just what Peggy had needed, and as she tucked into the meal, her stress slowly melted away. By the time they were through eating, she and Angie were chuckling over the latest tales of Angie's workplace woes.

From then on, every time Peggy returned home, Angie was there waiting, dinner on the table, the delicious aromas of homemade meatballs filling their house, and Peggy began to associate the caring gesture as proof of a job well done. Whenever fieldwork became difficult, and Peggy got discouraged, all she had to do was call to mind the simple meal that would be waiting for her at the end of her assignment, and she would instantly shake off her frustration.

Peggy paused. She hadn't realized just how much she'd come to depend on Angie's caring gesture, and a twinge of guilt passed through her when she couldn't recall ever telling Angie how much it meant to her to have a friend such as she.

That needed to be rectified.

Although she wanted nothing more than to go home the minute the plane landed, Peggy began hatching a plan to show Angie just how much she appreciated her. Leaning back, she adjusted the strap on her harness and turned toward Dugan.

"How would you feel stopping by the The Majestic's box office before dropping me off?"

He looked at her in surprise. "You planning on catching a show dressed like that?"

Peggy chuckled. "Of course not, you big oaf. But I thought I'd surprise Angie with tickets for a performance later this week."

"Those must be some meatballs," Dugan smirked before crying out when Peggy's fist connected with his arm. "Geez, Peggy, that hurt."

"It was supposed to," she dryly responded. "Now, box office or no?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can swing by," Dugan muttered, rubbing at his arm.

"Excellent," Peggy smiled. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the seat. The tickets were a start, but she'd have to figure out something better once she'd had a shower and gotten Angie's delicious cooking insider her. There had to be a perfect way to tell Angie Martinelli just how much she meant to her.

There had to be.


	15. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

_A prompt for a sad kiss..._

"Please don't go," Angie pleaded, hands desperately gripping the lapels of Peggy's coat. Her breath hitched, and she silently castigated herself for such a moment a weakness.

Peggy's jaw tightened, and Angie knew she should release her, but instead she pulled her closer. "Peggy…"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," Peggy whispered, her voice cracking as her steely facade melted away. "The team is waiting for me just outside that door. They can't see anyone other than their Director."

Angie nodded but didn't move. She hated herself for being so weak. For not being the strength Peggy needed. But she couldn't shake the terrible dread she'd had ever since Peggy had said she was going on this mission.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Peggy sighed, pulling Angie to her and Angie came willingly, crumpling against her chest as strong arms embraced her.

"Don't be sorry, darling," she breathed, the last vestiges of Director Carter falling away. "Never apologize for how you feel."

Angie buried her face into Peggy's neck. "What am I going to do without you here for five months?" she whispered.

Peggy stroked her hand along Angie's back. "I rather think you just might finish that sweater I keep interrupting," she informed her with a wry smile.

Angie laughed, despite herself. "I happen to like your _interruptions._ "

"And I shall miss interrupting you," Peggy teased before growing serious again. "I am sorry."

"For what?"

Peggy pressed her lips to Angie's temple. "For this sadness I've caused."

Angie pulled away and stared at her. "It's your job, Peggy. That's how it is, and after three years, I should know better. But it's the first time you're gonna' be away for so long, and I just…," she shrugged and then smiled sadly. "I'm gonna' miss you."

Peggy drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you, too, darling." Her hands tightened around Angie's waist, and Angie could almost feel the tension radiating from her. Tension she had caused with her outburst. Tension she could erase.

Leaning up on her toes, she pressed her lips against Peggy's, deepening the kiss when Peggy's lips parted. She felt Peggy's fingers curl into the fabric of her dress, and then a hand stroked its way upward until it closed around Angie's breast.

Angie felt a jolt of desire course through her, and she pushed Peggy against the door and brought her hands up to cup Peggy's face even as Peggy's hand continued to tease her. The idle thought that maybe she and Peggy could squeeze in a quick round of lovemaking before she left was rudely shattered when a horn sounded.

Peggy tore her mouth from Angie's and a look of murder filled her eyes.

"Did they honk the bloody horn for me?" she seethed.

Angie couldn't contain her amused grin even though those ninnies had killed the mood. "The gall!" she exclaimed somewhat cheekily.

Peggy was not amused, which only amused Angie more.

"I am the Director of a covert government agency. People do not get to honk a car horn at me."

Angie nodded solemnly and reached up to wipe away several smudges around Peggy's lips. "I guess you'd better go out there then and tell them, Miss Fancy Pants Director," she teased.

"Not funny."

Angie's grin softened and she leaned in. "I'll miss you," she said, pressing a chaste kiss to Peggy's cheek.

Peggy eyes grew bright. "I'll call as often as I can."

"You better."

Angie watched as Peggy bent down and retrieved her bag. When she straightened, she turned back to Angie. "I love you, you know."

Angie nodded. "I do know, and I love you." She gave Peggy one last kiss and stepped back.

"Now go and save the world, English. I'll be here when you get back."


	16. A Kiss Before Sleeping

_From a prompt for exhausted parents kiss..._

"Is she asleep?"

"She is."

"Finally," Angie murmured when Peggy drew back the covers and slipped into bed.

Peggy looked at her askance. "Finally?" she echoed a bit grumpily. "I don't recall you in there rocking Celine back to sleep."

Angie propped herself up on an elbow and gave Peggy a frank stare. "And I don't recall seeing your English fanny in there last night when I walked the nursery with her for three hours."

"Well, no," Peggy admitted. "But I was in here awake the entire time."

Angie swatted her on the arm. "You think I was in here counting sheep tonight?"

The corner of Peggy's mouth lifted into a smile, and she reached forward to brush a lock of hair behind Angie's ear.

"It's no wonder we're so exhausted," she chuckled.

Angie nodded. "How long did the doc say it'd be until she starts sleeping through the night?"

"Another three to four weeks," Peggy replied, stifling a yawn.

"Three to four weeks," Angie echoed. "Three to four weeks."

"Your repeatedly saying it won't make it go by any faster, darling."

Angie scowled and reached out a hand to pull Peggy closer. "I'm tired, but that sass is turning me on. Come over here and kiss me while the kid is quiet. God knows when we'll have another chance."

"Why, Miss Martinelli!" Peggy exclaimed. "So bold!" Peggy lowered her head to Angie's and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I like it!"

"Oh yeah?" Angie murmured as her hands caressed Peggy's hips. "Feel like showing me what else you like?"

Peggy grinned. She might be tired, but she would never pass up an opportunity to lavish affection on the woman who had fulfilled dreams she hadn't even known she'd possessed.

"Gladly," Peggy sighed.

They could sleep tomorrow.


	17. Teenage Party Games

_From a prompt for a shy kiss..._

"I am *not* playing Spin the Bottle!"

"Oh come on, Pegs! Just one round."

Peggy Carter glared at her best friend and folded her arms across her chest. "For goodness sakes, Angie! We're adults, not children."

Angie Martinelli tugged on her arm and pulled her toward the living room where the rest of their friends already sat in a circle on the floor. "Yes we are, but that's not the point."

"Oh?" Peggy challenged, brow arching imperiously. "And what is the point?"

Angie stuck her tongue out. "That you're being a stick in the mud. Now come on, Grandma. Everybody's waiting on us."

Peggy planted her feet firmly on the floor and shook her head. "No. I refuse to participate in such a childish game."

Dropping her hand, Angie stepped back into the kitchen and went to the counter where various bottles of alcohol lay scattered about. Reaching for a shot glass, she picked up the tequila and poured herself a generous double.

Peggy came closer, her earlier frustration instantly falling away. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

Peggy shrugged. "It appears you're drinking far too much tequila. Something you only do," she added in concern, "when you're upset." She placed a tentative hand against Angie's arm. "Is my refusal honestly that upsetting?"

Angie tipped her head back and downed the double in one smooth gulp, the glass clanking against the counter when she sat it down a bit harder than necessary. Running a hand through her brown curls, Angie turned back to Peggy and sighed. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Peggy arched an amused eyebrow. "Well… which one is it?"

"All of the above?" Angie offered with a wary smile.

Peggy frowned. "All this because I won't play a silly teenage kissing game?"

Angie stepped closer and placed a tentative hand on Peggy's shoulder. "It's not so much the game as the opportunity," she whispered.

Peggy gazed at her in confusion. "Sorry? I don't quite follow."

But Angie didn't say anything in response. Instead, she slipped her other hand around Peggy's waist before pushing up on her toes and placing a shy, tentative kiss to Peggy's lips. When she drew away, her eyes were bright with a mixture of desire and nervousness.

"Ohhhh," Peggy breathed. She stood there for several moments, trying to process what had just happened while Angie watched her expectantly. Although she had always felt the mutual pull between the two of them, Peggy could never decipher whether or not it was mutual or merely wishful thinking on her part. But now, after this, she decided it was most decidedly the former.

Without even pausing to consider her actions, she reached down and laced her fingers with Angie's and pressed her lips to the soft pink ones so close to her own.

"You follow now?" Angie whispered.

Peggy murmured her agreement and tugged Angie to follow her. "I do."

"Finally," Angie grinned, and then looked around in confusion when she realized Peggy was leading her away from the party and toward the stairway which led to the second floor. "Uh, Pegs, what are you doing?"

Turning with a playful smile and a seductive wink, Peggy tugged insistently on Angie's hands as she began ascending the stairs.

"Spin the Bottle is all well and good, darling, but if you're set on playing games, I much prefer 7 Minutes in Heaven."


	18. Mischief Managed

_From a prompt for a giggling kiss..._

"Angie! Stop!" Peggy laughed from where she lay on the floor, swatting at her girlfriend's hand and pushing her away.

"Nope," Angie giggled. "A bet's a bet, and you lost fair and square. Time to pay up!"

Peggy held out an arm to stay her and gave her a pointed look. "I seem to recall someone arbitrarily changing the rules halfway through said bet."

Angie batted Peggy's arm away and moved until she was straddling her hips. "Not my fault you can't keep up!" she told her with a grin. She reached down and grabbed Peggy's wrists, raising them above her head until she'd effectively pinned her in place.

Peggy looked up and scrunched her face in annoyance, but the twinkle in her eyes told Angie she wasn't truly upset.

"Oh very well," she muttered. "I, Peggy-"

"Ah ah," Angie said, lips pursed. "You gotta' do it officially."

Peggy snorted. "I, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, do solemnly swear to read the entire Harry Potter series to Angela Maria Martinelli-"

"With voices," Angie chimed in.

"With voices," Peggy dutifully repeated. "From start to finish or until my voice otherwise expires." She looked at Angie expectantly. "Satisfied?"

"I think we should seal with it a kiss," Angie giggled.

"That's not how they do it in the books," Peggy smirked, but, nonetheless, lifted her head to meet her girlfriend's eager lips.

When Angie pulled away, Peggy grinned. "Satisfied?"

Angie nodded and licked her lips. "Absolutely! Mischief managed!"


	19. Welcome Home

After being gone for more than a month, Peggy Carter was relieved to finally step inside the front door of the penthouse she shared with her girlfriend. It was late, and she was exhausted. The nine-hour flight across the Atlantic had done nothing to alleviate the fatigue that blanketed her body, although she reckoned being tossed back and forth in a cargo plane during a storm had played a part in her continued weariness.

Wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed beside Angie, Peggy trudged up the stairs and made her way to their bedroom. She deposited her duffel bag just inside the door, careful to not wake Angie, but when she looked up, she realized she needn't have worried. Soft light spilled from beneath the bathroom door, and a moment later, the door opened to reveal Angie.

"Well hello there, soldier," Angie murmured, pressing a hand along the frame and placing her other hand on her hip. "A little birdie told me you'd be arriving home this evening."

Peggy greedily drank in the sight of the familiar brown curls she knew so well, the curve of the jawline she'd spent several hours kissing before she deployed and the blue eyes that had the uncanny ability to see straight into her soul.

"Howard?" she asked when she finally managed to meet Angie's gaze.

But Angie merely smiled. "A girl's entitled to a few secrets, isn't she?"

"Of course," Peggy agreed, shutting the door behind her and stepping fully inside the room. She grew quiet when Angie moved away from the door, and Peggy was able to fully appreciate Angie's choice of evening attire.

"I see you did some… shopping… while I was away," Peggy said, her voice suddenly sounding hoarse, even to her own ears.

Angie grinned and stepped closer. "My old nightgown was gettin' pretty worn. Besides, I thought you might like this."

Peggy nodded. "I do like it." Her eyes drifted to the low-cut neckline, and she couldn't help staring at Angie's breasts, which were on full display. "I like it very much," she murmured.

"I'm glad," Angie grinned.

"I see you opted to forgo stockings this evening," Peggy told her, appreciating the view Angie's long, bare legs.

"Among other things."

Peggy's mouth fell open, and she stared at Angie in shock, her eyes immediately drifting down.

"Do you mean to tell me…"

Angie crooked a finger at Peggy and smirked. "Why don't you come closer and find out for yourself, Agent Carter?"

Peggy didn't need any more encouragement. Her earlier exhaustion melting away, she darted forward and wrapped an arm around Angie's waist, pulling her tightly against her. "I'd be delighted to, Miss Martinelli," she assured her, mouth dipping down to taste the smooth skin of Angie's throat.

"Oh would you?" Angie breathed, hands wrapping themselves around Peggy's neck.

Peggy brought her lips back up until they were almost touching Angie's and nodded. "Absolutely, but I fear it may take several hours."

Angie pressed her body against Peggy's and sighed in delight. " _Several_ hours? You sure you're not too tired?"

"Mmmm, I suddenly find myself rather invigorated," she murmured, hand slipping down Angie's body until it reached bare skin and then trailed upward. Closing the final distance between them, Peggy captured Angie's lips in a kiss and smiled when she felt her fingers brush against bare skin as her hand traveled higher.

Angie's eyes slid shut and her head fell back on a low moan when Peggy's fingers discovered the truth of Angie's earlier statement, and then, just as Peggy promised, nothing more was said.


	20. How Could I Forget

"Steve, where are you taking me?"

Peggy Carter's voice was tired. Worn. But she was somewhat lucid - a rare occurrence these days she was told. When coherent, Peggy understood what was happening to her. Her mind - once sharp as a tack and the envy of S.H.I.E.L.D. - was betraying her. Snippets of memories haunted her on good days and on the bad days, she was back in 1948, living in Los Angeles with her best friend, Angie Martinelli.

"Are you taking me to see Angie?" she asked, eyes brightening ever so slightly.

Steve flashed her a sad smile. "I am, Peggy."

Content with his answer, Peggy leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"Peggy."

A gentle nudge to her shoulder and then she felt Steve's familiar arms wrap around her and gently lift her out of the car and place her in the wheelchair that sat nearby. She loathed the infernal thing, but her legs had long ago stopped cooperating, so she tolerated it.

The air was cold, and she wrapped the shawl tightly around her shoulders as Steve pushed her along the worn path. She vaguely recognized her surroundings, but it was a touch hazy, and she couldn't quite remember why it seemed familiar. When they stopped a few moments later, she turned to look at Steve.

"I thought you said you were taking me to see Angie?"

She watched as pain flooded Steve's eyes and followed his gaze to a headstone in front of her. When her eyes read the name engraved on the polished granite, her heart constricted and a strangled sob escaped her.

 _Angie Martinelli_

 _June 4, 1924 - February 17, 1994_

"Oh, my darling," she whispered, tears falling to the cold ground beneath her as she cried. "I remember now. I'm so sorry I forgot."

Her gnarled fingers reached out and traced the letters, and she bowed her head, shoulders shaking with grief.

"How could I forget?"


	21. A Star is Born

Peggy Carter nervously clutched the program in her hand. She was seated in a small theatre, seven rows back from the stage, almost directly in the center. The dark burgundy curtain shrouded the stage in secrecy, but she knew behind it lay a set resembling the dining area of an old Victorian mansion.

After spending weeks of running lines with Angie, she could probably quote the play by heart. She certainly knew Angie could, and it was her roommate's dedication to her craft that had finally paid off. Originally just an extra with a small walk-on part, Angie had received the call this morning that both the female lead and understudy had fallen ill with what they assumed was food poisoning. Since Angie was the only other female in the cast who knew the role, they needed her to fill in.

When Angie had called Peggy at work to tell her, Angie's voice was brimming with excitement.

"I've finally got a lead role, English!" she'd exclaimed and then gone on to haltingly ask if Peggy would be able to make it that night.

Truth be told, Peggy was ninety percent sure she couldn't, but she wasn't about to tell Angie that. With assurances she'd do her very best to make it, she'd hung up the phone and marched into Jack Thompson's office to tell him to find someone else to do surveillance that night. It'd taken several minutes of heated arguments and Peggy eventually pulling out the heavy ammunition of reminding Jack she knew the truth behind his Navy Cross before he eventually relented with a scowl and the comment that she didn't play fair.

Peggy couldn't disagree. She often didn't play by society's rules and, when it came to Angie Martinelli, rules didn't matter in the least.

Opening her program, Peggy glanced at the insert inside announcing Angie would play the lead this evening and briefly skimmed over her bio. It was succinct with the names of several small off-off Broadway shows she'd had bit parts in, but Peggy had a feeling after tonight, her bio would increase substantially over the next year or two.

As the curtain lifted and the orchestra pit swelled with the sound of strings, Peggy's heart raced with excitement.

Angie Martinelli's time had finally come, and Peggy knew she was going to show the world just how brightly her star could shine.


	22. Never a Bride

Angie Martinelli's breath caught as she watched Peggy Carter slowly walk down the aisle, the elegant wedding gown falling across her shoulders, train trailing behind her in a wave of cream and veil covering the stunning features Angie could recall from memory at a moment's notice.

She sighed as Peggy's chestnut hair bounced softly with every step she took. She was lovely. She was perfection. She was everything Angie ever wanted. Luscious red lips curved in a tantalizing smile that held the promise of the forbidden, carefully hid behind the veneer of gentility and the crisp British accent that few would believe ever cried beseechingly for Angie's skilled tongue and fingers.

The eyes that had first captured hers when they flicked up from the menu to request a cup of coffee were full of promise, and Angie had to catch her breath at the overpowering swell of emotion that coursed through her.

Peggy Carter was a vision, and although she had often said it would never come to pass, she was finally a bride.

As Peggy walked toward the man waiting for her at the front of the church, Angie Martinelli knew, beyond a doubt, the pain she felt lancing through her heart would never fully go away.


	23. Happy New Year

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

Peggy Carter felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and turned to just in time for Howard Stark to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek, champagne glass clutched precariously in one hand.

"Happy New Year, Pegs! I have a feeling 1947 is going to be great!"

Peggy chuckled and returned the embrace, the several glasses of wine she'd drank throughout the evening making her far more affectionate than she'd usually be with Howard. "Happy New Year," she replied. "As long as I don't have to track down any more of your inventions, I'm sure it'll be smashing."

Howard laughed and then he was back in the arms of the blonde starlet he'd brought to the affair, being thoroughly kissed by the enthusiastic woman. Peggy laughed and turned away to scan the crowd, taking in the familiar faces of Anna and Edwin Jarvis, Daniel Sousa and several of their friends from the Griffith. Although she'd been hesitant when Angie first suggested the idea of a New Year's celebration at their home, she'd had to admit the party was a success. This evening had been just what she needed after such a strenuous month at work.

Speaking of Angie, Peggy gazed around for a glimpse of her roommate and frowned when she didn't catch sight of her familiar form.

Odd.

With her vivacious spirit and gregarious nature, Angie Martinelli had a tendency to be in the middle of any celebration of which she was a part. Concerned at her absence, Peggy made her way to the foyer and looked around the darkened hall.

"Angie?" she called, but she received no reply.

Wherever could she be? Maybe she'd stepped out on the balcony with Dugan and the rest of the Howling Commandos?

The faint sound a door creaking open caught her attention, and she quickly moved down the hallway toward the sound. When she came to the small washroom just outside the study, she noticed the door slightly ajar and gave it a push. She stepped inside and was startled when a hand covered hers and firmly closed the door behind them. A moment later, the light flicked on and Peggy found herself face to face with her errant roommate.

"Angie," Peggy said in surprise. "What the devil are you doing in here in the dark?"

Angie grinned at her and reached for the glass of wine Peggy still carried in her hand. "Well, I'm not washing my hands, that's for sure," she quipped and took a generous drink of Peggy's wine. She smiled and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Mmm, I see you broke out a bottle of the good stuff!"

"Howard insisted," Peggy chuckled. She reached out and gave Angie a playful smack. "Where were you? You missed ringing in the new year."

Angie bit her lip and eyed Peggy with amusement. "Ya' noticed, huh?"

You're my best friend," Peggy replied. "Of course I noticed."

"I was kinda' hopin' you would," Angie admitted, and she took another drink before placing the glass on the edge of the sink. "Hopefully that makes this a bit easier."

"Sorry?" Peggy's brows drew together in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

"Well," Angie breathed and stepped closer to loosely wrapped her hands around Peggy's neck, "I really wanted to ring in the new year with you, Pegs, but I couldn't with all those people around."

Peggy's heart began to race when Angie's fingers lightly traced the back of her neck. She swallowed nervously and darted her tongue out to lick at her suddenly dry lips. "You couldn't with all those people around?" she repeated.

Angie smiled. "Nope."

"I'm not quite sure I follow."

Angie pushed herself up on her toes and drew closer. "You already said that, silly," she laughed.

Peggy peered into Angie's eyes and tried to clear her head, but Angie's close proximity made it difficult. "Perhaps I did, but I'm afraid…"

"Maybe I should have clarified, English," Angie interrupted. "I wanted to ring in the new year with you properly," she sighed before closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to Peggy's for a soft kiss.

Peggy's arms instantly came up to encircle Angie's waist and she pulled her closer, even as she responded to the taste of Angie's wine-soaked lips. It was delicious. Angie was delicious. Her body was warm and seemed to fit against Peggy's perfectly and _oh God, what was Angie doing to her bottom lip?_

When they finally disentangled themselves from one another a few minutes later, Peggy gaped at Angie in shock. She desperately tried to process what had just happened, but all she could do was stare at the swollen lips that just left hers. Angie, for her part, merely smirked at Peggy and brought a thumb up to wipe away a smear of lipstick from Peggy's mouth.

"Happy New Year, English!"

Peggy glanced at their reflection in the mirror. While she wasn't surprised to see the look of pure happiness on Angie's face, she was somewhat shocked to see it reflected on her own.

What was it Howard had said earlier?

'I have a feeling 1947 is going to be great!'

Suddenly, Peggy had a feeling 1947 might turn out to be the best year of her life.

Turning back to Angie, she gazed down at her hopeful face and placed an affectionate kiss against the tip of her nose. "Happy New Year, Angie."


End file.
